My hero
by pretty-lies-ugly-truth
Summary: Cammie's long term boyfriend is serving on his first tour of duty in Afghanistan. Cammie can't wait to see her hero again but she has even more reason to be excited because she is carrying his child. But with Zach serving on the front line he is constantly in danger, will he be able to meet his child or will a terrible twist of fate step in before he has the chance?-AU!Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does. **

**I hope you like this!**

* * *

I woke up the same way I did every morning for the last three months. I had terrible back ache and there was dull ache in my heart longing for someone who was no longer here. I glanced at the photo of me and my long term boyfriend Zach that sat on the bedside table. I missed him so much.

I met him the summer after high school, he was about to start at a military training camp and I was working in Abercrombie. We had fallen for each other instantly. He was perfect and I loved him so much it was unbelievable.

That was two years ago, I was twenty now and Zach was twenty-one. He had left for his first tour of duty in Afghanistan four months ago. As each day passed, I missed him more and more. I did write to him but with him being on the front line I didn't always hear back from him for a while. The thought of him out there broke my heart. To make things harder, a few weeks after he left I discovered I was pregnant with his child. I didn't want to tell him in writing, his first tour was six months long so he would be back before the baby was born. I wanted to tell him face to face so I could see the look of joy when I told him. I know he would be thrilled. He would be an incredible dad.

I slowly slipped out of bed, rubbing my back in an attempt to ease the pain. I put on a blue spotty dress that was gathered under the bust and then lose and floaty. It finished just above my knees and really complimented my baby bump. I pulled my hair into a side plait and went down stairs. I was craving ice-cream. I opened the freezer only to discover it bare of ice-cream. I sighed. I grabbed my brown jacket and slipped on some shoes and grabbed my bag. I could hear the rain hammering on the windows and roofs. I sighed again; it was the third of July. It should be sunny and hot not raining and chilly. I suppose on the bright side, if it was hot I would be uncomfterble.

On my way out, I opened the mail box, like I did every morning, hoping for a letter from him. Sometimes, when it had been weeks without hearing from him, I told my self no news was good news but it didn't make the uneasy feeling in stomach go away. I took a deep breath and opened the box. There was a letter. I could barely contain my excitement. Granted, I could have just been a bill or something boring but it could be from him, it was something I had to cling onto. I pulled out the envelope. It was brown and had a messy scrawl on the front. I smiled; I could recognise that childish hand writing anywhere. There were several stamps on the front signalling that had been all over the world. I flipped the letter over in my hands. I carefully pealed it open. I unfolded the letter in my hands.

_Dear Cammie,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote but we have had a delay with the mail here. I can't tell you the details of the attack we have been doing and even if I could, I don't think I'd want to. It was horrific. _

_But, I have great news. When I come on leave in a few months, I will have three weeks! Normally they would only give us two. I can't wait to see you, Gallagher girl._

_Anyway, what's new with you? How's everything going?_

_Lots and love,_

_Zach. Xxxxxx_

I could feel my heart flipping in my chest. He was okay! And he would have three weeks off! I know that doesn't sound like much but when he has been away for 6 months, that is incredible!

"Cammie, sweetheart" My next door neighbour Mrs Dabney said smiling. "What have you got there?" She asked. Mrs Dabney was a sweet lady who was about sixty. She was always kind to me and sometimes brought me things back from the shop if I was having a particularly bad day or just if she was being nice.

"I've got a letter from Zach!" I practically squealed.

"Oh, that is lovely" She said smiling warmly. "Is he doing alright?"

"He's fine; he's coming home in three months!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, how lovely dear. Have you told him about the little one yet?"

"No, I'm waiting 'till I see him, face to face." I said, already getting excited at the thought of him coming home. "I have to go, it was lovely seeing you!" I said brightly. Mrs Dabney waved and said goodbye before I practically skipped down the road.

I wasn't craving ice-cream anymore but I had to call and see my mum, to tell her my amazing news.

I walked up her drive and knocked on her door. Joe Solomon, my mum's new boyfriend (well, she said they were just friends but they spent an awful lot of time together), answered the door.

"Hi, Joe." I beamed. I got on with Joe, he was nice and my mum deserved someone nice since my father left her ten years ago.

"You look happy this morning, have you heard from Zach?" He said.

"Yeah. Is my mum in?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah come on through."

"Who is it, Joe?" My mum shouted.

"It's Cammie!" He called back. I went into the living room and saw my mum laid on the sofa with an ice-pack pressed on her foot.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, those new bloody shoes!" She laughed.

"You're so clumsy." I giggled.

"What brings you to my dark corner?" My mum asked with a wink.

"I've heard from Zach! He gets three weeks leave in three months. I can't wait!" I said. I seemed to be getting happier with every person I told. Obviously, I already knew the date he gets home but to have him confirm it just made it feel more real.

"Aw! That's great news!" My mum smiled. I smiled too.

"Ooooh!" I said holding my stomach.

"What is it?" My mum asked worriedly. I could understand why she was worried. I was only four months along so my clutching my stomach wasn't a good sign. But this time it was.

"The baby" I said, my face lighting up. "The baby just kicked!" I said laughing with joy. It was almost as if he or she was excited too.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it worth me continuing or not?**

**Please review it guys, it lets me know if you want me to carry on or not!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews!**

* * *

I read the letter over and over. I sighed and put it down. I always did this when I was writing to Zach. I always knew exactly what to write I just didn't know how to word it.

_Dear Zach,_

_Wow! Three weeks, that's incredible! I can't wait to see you soon. _

_There isn't really much going off here, but when you come up I have some really exciting news to tell you, I just know you will be thrilled!_

_Lots of love,_

_Cammie_

That would have to do, I wasn't supposed to make it too long so I normally just did a few lines. I put the letter in my bag and headed out of the door. The ice-cream craving from earlier was back again, plus I needed to get a few bits. Thankfully, the rain had stopped. The supermarket was about ten minutes up the road but I really needed to get a car because, quite frankly, when I'm carrying shopping bags it's exhausting.

I chucked four tubs of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream into the trolley. I glanced up and down the isle, trying to think if there was anything else I needed. I heard a familiar snigger from behind me. I turned round to see Tina Walters and a girl I didn't know glaring and laughing at me. I rolled my eyes, I had gone to the Gallagher Academy with Tina and she was a right gossip queen. She always stirred up trouble and thought she was better than everyone else. She noticed me looking at her and stopped laughing, she and her friend walked over to me.

"Cammie? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey" I said.

"I didn't hear that you were…urm, pregnant" she said, not evening trying to hide her judgemental tone. I was sick of this. The thing about Gallagher is that the girls who attend normally all go to university, get great jobs, get married and have children. I wasn't like that, I didn't go to university, I worked in, Fernando's, and Italian restaurant, I wasn't married and, oh yeah, I was pregnant.

Before I could even say anything, Tina carried on. "Did you have to like, drop out of Uni?" She asked.

"I didn't go to Uni" I said. Tina's eyes widened.

"But Gallagher girls go to Uni!" She said as if there was a written law about it.

"Well, not me" I said forcing and awkward smile.

"Are you married?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No"

"Well, who's the dad then?" She asked.

"Zach Goode" I said. Tina looked at her friend and back at me.

"I don't know him, what school did he go to?"

"Blackthorne" Tina scoffed. "What?" I snapped.

"Where is he?" She asked, completely ignoring me. She was expecting some story about him running off and leaving me, most of the Gallagher girls I had seen had all said that.

"He's serving on the front line in Afghanistan" I said proudly.

"That's not a very good way to bring a baby up" Tina said judgingly. I could have slapped her.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Well, he might not come back and then" Tina began but her friend cut her off.

"Tina!" She hissed. I swallowed.

"Look, it was lovely seeing you but I have to go" I said pushing my trolley up the isle. How could she say that? He is out there fighting for our country and there small minded people like her, who thinks because he didn't go to a private school he isn't good enough. It makes me sick. Did she even think about how that might have made me feel? Does she think that I don't know he might not make it back? Does she honestly think there isn't an awful nagging at the back of my mind, thinking about the worst? Stupid cow.

* * *

When I got home, the rain was pouring and my back throbbed. I dumped my bags on the floor. I went upstairs and ran myself a deep, warm bath. I peeled my soggy clothes off and chucked them on the floor. I sighed with pleasure as I sat down in the bath, the warm water tingling against my cold skin. I lied back, pushing what Tina said to the back of my mind. I don't care what she says; I know Zach will be fine, I know it.

_Summer after high school_

_When we first met_

_We make out in your mustang to radio head_

_And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos _

I mumbled and my eyes flickered open. Shit, I thought to myself I must have fallen asleep.

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof _

_Talk about a future, like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you._

Is that my ringtone? I sat up, straining my ears. Yep, that's my ringtone. I quickly climbed out of the bath and wrapped it round me.

_In another life, I would be girl,_

We'd keep all our promises,

_Be us against the world-_

"Hello?" I said into the phone speaker.

"Oh, hey,Cam!" A familiar British voice said down the phone.

"Bex, hi!" I smiled. I hadn't heard from Bex in about a year.

"I've just seen Tina" Bex said. I rolled my eyes. What has Tina blabbermouth said now? "She said you're having a baby?" Bex said.

"Yeah, I am" I said.

"Wow,Cam!" Bex squealed happily down the phone "That's amazing, congratulations!"

"Aw, thanks Bex!" I grinned.

"Cam, my phone's about to go dead but do you want to meet up for a coffee sometime?"

"Yeah, sure, when?"

"Er, we could go today if you like?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Shall I meet you at our spot in star bucks in an hour?"

"Yeah, see ya then!" Bex said. Then she hung up the phone. I smiled; at least she was happy for me, unlike Tina.

* * *

An hour later I was sat in mine and Bex's old spot in star bucks. When we we're in our senior year, we would come down here every night after school for a coffee or something.

When Bex walked in, she looked pretty much the same as the last time as I'd seen her. Her caramel skin still had its same glow; she still had a smile that brought all eyes onto her. The only difference was she had dyed her hair Rihanna red.

"Bex!" I called over.

"Cam!" She beamed as she sat down. "Hey, long time no see!" She laughed. "So, you gonna' tell me more?" She said pointing at my swelled stomach.

"Well, I'm four months gone" I said smiling.

"And who's is it?" Bex asked easily.

"Zach's, who did you, think it would be?"

"Well, I haven't seen him around in a while…" Bex said shrugging.

"He's serving on the frontline in Afghanistan" I said.

"Oh, of course, I remember when you said he wanted to go into the army, how longs he been out there?"

"Erm, four months" I said. Bex raised an eyebrow.

"So, does he know then?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet, I'll tell him when he is on leave in three months."

"Hang on" Bex said. "If he's coming he's coming home in three months, you're only going to be seven months gone so that means…" She trailed off.

"He probably won't be home for the birth" I said sadly. I hadn't really thought about the birth that much. I had been taking it one day at a time. I hadn't really thought about him not being here at the both. My stomach twisted, I didn't want to do this by myself, and I wanted him to be there.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm not very happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it up today as a way of saying thank you for the reviews.**

**Oh, and what do you think about Zach making an apperance in the next chapter?**

**Please review on the way out guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews****! They mean alot to me guys, they really do!**

* * *

The first few people began to walk through; I straitened my floral maternity playsuit and checked my hair in the mirror. Cammie, stop over thinking, he loved you when he left, he will still love you now. I told myself over and over again. Where is he? Okay Cammie, don't panic, he'll be here; there was probably just a delay at baggage reclaim or something. I stood on my tiptoes, looking for him. Then I saw him, his army uniform fitted his body perfectly, he had his bag swung over his shoulder. I swear he's gotten hotter since I last saw him. He smiled at me. My heart flipped in my chest. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Zach" I said tears filling in my eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too" He whispered softly into my ear.

After what felt like forever, we pulled apart but Zach's hands stayed on my hips. He looked down at my swollen belly, his eyes widened.

"Cammie…" He trailed off.

"Zach" I beamed happily. "We're having a baby!" Zach's face lit up.

"Cam, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to see your face when I told you" I smiled.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Seven months"

"Wow,Cam, that's incredible" He smiled. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I smiled. Then I did something I have been longing to do for so long. I kissed him tenderly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. I could feel my whole body tingle, shivers went up my spine. I didn't care that we were in the middle of the airport, I finally had my hero home, even if it was only for a few weeks, and I was going to show him how much I loved him.

* * *

"Where did you learn how to do this?" I sighed happily as Zach massaged the bottom of my back.

"I don't know really" He shrugged.

"Um, Zach." I said softly. "I'm going for a scan tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Of course I want to come." He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pulling me close. I could feel his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I was happy he was back. "Do you know if we're having a boy or a girl?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I was waiting until you get home before I found out"

"So, can we find out tomorrow?" He asked brightly.

"Yeah" I smiled. The idea of having a family with Zach made me happy. I snuggled against him, my head resting on his muscular chest. "Zach" I whispered. "I don't want you to go back" Zach stroked my hair.

"I know you don't, Cammie but I have to. I have to do two more tours and then I can retire." I nodded, but it didn't make me feel any better, I didn't want him to go.

"Promise me one thing, Zach" I said.

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll stay safe" I said.

"I promise" It was a ridiculous promise to ask to make, he couldn't guarantee is safety but it made me feel better about him going back, knowing he will do what ever it takes to stay safe.

* * *

The waiting room smelled of disinfectant and cleaning products. The walls were painted baby blue and there were leaflets on the wooden cabinets about babies and classes that new parents could go to. There were three other couples in here. There a couple in their mid-thirties, a couple in there twenties and another couple that looked about my age, maybe younger.

"Ms Cameron Morgan?" I short, plump nurse with thick blonde ringlets said, standing in the doorway. Zach and I stood up and went over to the nurse who led us to a room with a bed in the middle. I had been in this room plenty of times but it was the first time both me and Zach had come here.

"Hello, Cammie" The doctor said. She was the same doctor I had the last time and the time before and with this being a small town, you soon get to know each other.

"Hi" I smiled sitting on the bed.

"You must be Zach?" Dr Smith smiled.

"Yeah" Zach said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"I've heard a lot about you" She said. I blushed.

Zach smirked. "Oh really? Like what?" Dr Smith laughed.

"Oh, I don't want to embarrass Cammie" I blushed again. "Right, well, just lift you top up for me, love" She said. I did as she said. She squeezed the cold, blue gel onto my huge belly.

"I swear it gets colder each time!" I said. Dr Smith chuckled and Zach squeezed my hand.

"There you go…" Dr Smith said as the image of mine and Zach's baby appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god!" Zach beamed. "That's amazing!" He said.

"I know!" I smiled. It seemed so much more real now that Zach was sat here with me. "Could we find out if it's a girl or boy?" I asked. Dr Smith nodded.

"Yeah" She said. She paused. "You're having a little girl!" She smiled.

"That's amazing!" Zach said with a tear in his eye. Yes, Zach Goode, Mr 'hard man' at Blackthorne, the solider, had a tear of happiness in his eye.

This was one of the happiest moments of my life.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it any good? **

**Please review guys and let me know if you liked it or not:) **

**I promise I will update soon!**

**LOVEYOUALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews****! They brigthen my day, they honesltly do!**

**Also, i'm sorry i have taken forever to update. I was going to update on friday but there was a family emergancy and i had to spend the weekend at my grandmas (sadly, she doesn't have internet) and then we were away until today. **

**Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

"Zach, what was Afghanistan like?" Joe asked as we sat in the Indian restaurant, _Taj Mahal _eating curry.

"Well, when you first get out there, it's quite exciting because we started with doing drills but as soon as they put me on the frontline the reality of the situation hit me." He said taking a sip from his water. Joe nodded.

"I understand." He said. "I was in the army once." He added.

"Really?" I asked. I had always wondered what Joe had been once. He nodded. "Oh yeah, I don't really talk about it much though, too many bad memories." He said. Zach nodded. We spent the rest of the meal engaging in small talk, it seemed like everyone was in on something apart from me. I shoved the last fork full into my mouth and took a sip from my iced coke. Zach looked at mum and then she nodded. I raised and eye brow and looked at Joe who just shrugged. What was going on? Zach stood from his seat and fished around in his jacket pocked. I fiddled with the hem on my floaty red dress awkwardly wondering what the hell he was doing. Then, he did something completely unexpected. Zach got down on one knee and pulled out a red box. I was too shocked to say anything, I just looked at him, was he being serious? Or is it some joke I hadn't been told about?

"Cameron Anne Morgan." He smiled softly. "I love you so much and I feel so honoured that a girl like you would choose a boy like me." He smiled. "I know I'm not usually one for emotion and seriousness but I would love it if you would do the honour of being my wife. Will you marry me? Oh my god. Oh my god. Zach has just proposed. Zach has just proposed.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I said standing up. Zach hugged me tight. The whole restaurant, who I had only just realised were watching, clapped and my mum and Joe beamed proudly. Zach gently placed the beautiful ring onto my hand. It was platinum with a little diamonds all around and a huge sapphire in the centre. "Zachary Goode" I whispered. "I would be honoured to be your wife." I smiled and it was no lie. My solider, my hero had just proposed to me. Forget knight in shining armour, I've got a solider in camo.

* * *

_Tiny Tots_, the local baby store, was quiet on a Sunday afternoon. One or two couples wondered up and down the isles picking out baby clothes, baby baths and other necessities. That's the thing about _Tiny Tots_ it sells everything you could possible need for a baby. Normally, I come here alone. I pick teddies, by myself, get ideas for what colour I want the nursery if it's a boy or girl- now I know it's a little girl, that job will be easier. But today I'm here with Zach.

Now, I love Zach to pieces but I realised about 5 minutes into shopping with him I should have probably come by myself. Two hours into baby shopping with Zach, my opinion had changed; I really, really should've come by myself. Don't get me wrong, I hate shopping but baby shopping is different.

"How long are we going to be here?" He sighed looking down at the trolley he was pushing which had a baby bath, a baby changer, little baby draws, and a walker. Then he looked to my trolley which was full of clothes, shoes, bottles, dummies, sterilising kits and a load of other baby things.

"Zach we haven't got half the stuff we need!" I snap. Looking at possibly the fifth clothing isle. Zach rolled his eyes and huffed. "Zach, stop moaning!"

"Sorry but I hate shopping." He sighed over dramatically. "Plus, who is going to carry the stuff home, oh yeah, muggings here!" I laughed at Zach's use of the word 'muggings'.

"I'm seven months pregnant! I can't carry heavy stuff." I said turning back to the baby clothes. Zach sighed.

"Oh my god!" he said, his face lighting up. He reached up to the top hanger and pulled down a little baby pink soccer strip that had white strips up the side and 'Daddy's No.1 Girl' written on the back in a white letters. It even came with little pink socks. "She is having this!" Zach said- it was the most enthusiastic I had heard him all afternoon.

"That is adorable!" I cooed.

Two hours later, we arrived exhausted back at the house. Zach danced around the room holding little dresses up to his chest pretending they were for him. At first I rolled my eyes and told him to take it more seriously because I was tired but it was to funny to stay annoyed long, plus I had the perfect revenge for him whining all the way round the baby shop.

"Zach" I sang once every thing had been put in the conservatory-the temporary baby storage place. I saw Zach roll his eyes, he knew I was about to ask him for something.

"Yes, Cammie dear?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because you love me…" I said sweetly. I'm not sure but I swear he said 'for god sake' under his breath. "Will you be a dear and paint the nursery and put the baby furniture together?" I smiled innocently at him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Gallagher girl, no." He said.

"Oh please." I said.

"No."  
"I can't do it, I'm not strong enough." I said, pulling out the old 'you're a man, you're stronger' card. Zach rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day.

"Fine!" He groaned and he sulked off up the stairs like a naughty boy. I couldn't help but laugh. I don't care if he is a 6"5 man in the army, I will always wear the trousers in this relationship.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review please guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews****! They brighten my day, they honestly do! I'm so sorry I took a while to update I've been side tracked watching the olympics and then I had writers block with this story. I know where I wanted to go with this story but I didn't know how to get there if that makes sense. **

**But anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Zach was leant over the crib he was putting together and oh my god did he look hot. I don't know if it was the hormones but I was feeling so unbelievably attracted to him right now. He had his shirt off showing his perfect body. As he hammered away, the way his back muscles tensed, the way he moved, was just so perfect. His jeans we're hanging on his hips, revealing his boxer short waist band. Zach turned around and faced me and he looked just as good, in fact a lot, lot better, from the front.

"Oh, hey." He said. "I didn't notice you there." He said. He put the hammer down on the table and smiled. "I've done a good job right?" He asked. he knew he had done a good job. The walls were painted pale pink and all the furniture had been put in and it was so…perfect.

"It's alright, I guess." I smirked at him. Zach faked an offended look and placed his hands gently on the bottom of my back.

"I'm offended!" He smirked, kissing me gently on the lips.

"I'm only kidding." I said, playfully slapping his arm. "It's perfect." I smiled. Zach smiled. Then it went to a smirk.

"I know it is. I made it." I rolled my eyes. If he weren't being cocky, I would have said "anything you do is perfect." But because he was Zach and Zach and cocky go together like fish and chips.

"You sure about that?" I smirked at him. He laughed.

"Yeah." He put his hands on my swollen belly. "I made this after all."

"We." I smiled at him. "We made this." I said.

And then he kissed me again and it still sent shivers down my spine, just like it had done the first time.

* * *

The early morning sun streamed through my bedroom window. My internal clock told me it wasn't yet six and Zach snoring peacefully next to me told me I wasn't too off. He murmured and rolled over. He smelled of soap, a smell that only he could make smell so nice. I could feel his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. It surprised me but this was one of the things I had missed the most about him whilst he was away. I missed his snoring that kept me awake until all hours; I missed him taking up all my half of the bed. It was little things like I missed him chucking his clothes all over the floor; I missed it when he burnt the tea. It was so good to have him back, to have those little things back, even if it was only for a little while.

I climbed out of bed and groaned when I felt a shooting pain through my back. I pulled on my dressing gown and padded down the stairs. I switched the kettle on and began rummaging through the cupboards looking for a mug. Ever since I got to a bout 3 months pregnant, I had a serious craving for coffee when I woke up.

I took a sip from the cup, the warm liquid burning my throat. I put the cup on the worktop, I wasn't sure I even liked coffee but I still drank gallons of it.

"Morning, Gallagher girl." Zach said sleepily. He picked up my cup and took a gulp.

"Morning Zach. Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. Yeah help yourself to my coffee." I said tilting my chin and putting my hand on my hip. Zach smirked and headed towards the door. He pulled up his boxer short, he hadn't bothered to put any clothes on before coming downstairs (not that I'm complaining).

"Okay, thanks." He said before making himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

He flicked the TV on to MTV. It was super sweet 16. He went to change the channel but I grabbed the remote.

"You want to watch this shit?" He said.

"Yeah, I like laughing at how stuck up and spoiled some of the kids are." I said shrugging. Zach rolled his eyes. I held back a laugh. I hated super sweet 16 but if making Zach watch it was just too funny.

Hey, that bitch took my coffee. I'm a pregnant hormonal women, I need my coffee to get me through the day.

I'm allowed a little revenge.

* * *

**I know it's really short but I wanted to give you guys something so here it is!**

**I didn't really know what to do with this chapter which is why it's kinda crap but the next oneI know where i'm going with it so it should be better:)**

**Anywayyy, please review guys:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The air-conditioning in the airport made it too cold and I shivered slightly. Zach put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"I don't want you too go." I said quietly.

"I know but I've spoke to my lieutenant and he says after this tour I should be able to retire instead of waiting until after the next tour." He said. I nodded. I hated the thought of him being out there, all those thousands of miles away. It scared me. No, screw that, it terrified me.

"I love you." I said, hugging him one last time before he went.

"I love you too." He said kissing me softly on the lips. He put his hand on my belly. "And I love you too." He said smiling. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks and when I looked at Zach; he too had a tear in his eyes.

"Be careful." I said quietly.

"I will. I promise." He said taking my hands. "I have to go, now." He said sadly. I nodded. I stood and watched him walk down away, terrified this would be the last time I would see him. I could feel the sympathetic looks from other people in the airport. I wiped away the tears and walked out of the door before I could run after Zach and drag him home.

* * *

It had been a month since Zach left and I was now just over 8 months pregnant and I felt like I was about to burst at anytime. My back ached and feet killed. I couldn't explain why but my belly felt weird today.

I was on my way to my mum's house and the November air was freezing. I pulled my coat closer to me in a failed attempt to shield out the cold weather.

When I finally got to my mums house, I was so cold I thought my hands would drop off any minute (note to self: BUY GLOVES). I knocked on my mum's door and Joe opened it.

"Hey Cammie." He said. "You look cold." He said stepping aside to let me in.

"Yeah, it's freezing!" I exclaimed taking my coat off and putting it on the coat stand.

"Your mum and aunt are just through there." He said pointing to the living room.

"Aunt Abby's here?" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen Aunt Abby in ages. He nodded and went upstairs.

"Cammie!" Aunt Abby beamed when I came into the living room. "Oh my gosh! Look at the size of you!" She grinned. I laughed and sat down on the couch. "So how far along are you?" She asked.

"8 months or so." I said.

"So not long now then?" She said. I shook my head. "I wanted to come up when Zach was home to meet him but there was an emergency at work." She said sadly. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. He retires after this tour so there will be plenty of time to meet him." I said. My Aunt Abby worked for the CIA. She couldn't tell us exactly what she did but we did know it was the sort of the work that she would have to kill us if she told us. When Abby had a work emergency, it normally threatened peoples lives so I didn't mind that much that she had missed him.

"Your mother has told me basically nothing about Zach." Abby grinned. Abby was younger than my mum and all though she had a very serious job, she left the seriousness at work.

"I have." My mum interjected.

"So, spill!" Abby grinned.

"Well, he's tall, dark and handsome." I smiled. He has the most amazing green eyes and my god, his body." I giggled. "He's the loveliest guy and he's just so perfect." I said.

"Do you have a picture?" Abby asked. I nodded.

"I rooted around in my bag for my purse which had the small head and shoulders shot of him. I liked this photo; he had his uniform on and was smiling proudly at the camera. He hadn't been aloud to use it as his ID because he smiled so he gave me it. I passed Abby the photo.

"Oh, wow." Abby grinned proudly. "Well done, Cam. Does he look this good in the flesh?"

"Better." I said. That photo was amazing but it was nothing on what he really looked like.

Joe, Abby, My mother and I all sat round the table eating Joe's specialty dinner (when I say Joe speciality dinner, what I really mean is take out Thai food).

"This is really nice." I said shoving a forkful in my mouth.

"I spent all afternoon cooking that." Joe smirked.

I felt a sharp pain rush through my abdomen. I winced, clutching my stomach.

"Cam, are you okay?" My mum asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Baby, doesn't like Thai food." I laughed. I thought it was the baby coming but that couldn't be right, I wasn't due for another month. I felt the pain again but much shaper this time.

"Cammie, we're taking you to the hospital." Joe said getting up. I nodded.

After another sharp pain, I looked down at the kitchen floor and saw a puddle. My waters had broken.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"Come on." Abby and Joe said putting their arms round me while my mum looked for the keys.

My baby was coming and as much as I wanted my mum, Abby and Joe there, I want someone else.

I wanted Zach.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed in agony. My mum clutched my hand tight. I had been in labour for almost 23 hours right now it didn't seem to be getting any closer to the baby being born.

"Keep taking deep breaths." The midwife said.

"I can't do it…" I said exhaustedly.

"Yes you can." My mum said squeezing my hand.

"I can't" I said shaking my head.

"We promise it won't be to long now." The midwife said. "Just push when I tell you." One of the midwifes whispered something to the one who was at the foot of my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Honey, we think the baby is coming legs first." She said.

"I can't do it." I said desperately. I felt like I had no strength left and the baby coming feet first wasn't a good sign. It was supposed to be head first.

"Honey, push!" The midwife exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed pushing with all my might.

"I can see the feet!" The midwife exclaimed. My mum looked relieved, I felt relieved. The midwife said push, I pushed and this went on for what felt like an age before she finally said it for the last time.

"Push!" She exclaimed.

"Ahhhh!" I wailed. That was literally all my strength gone. Instead on hearing a baby cry, I heard silence. The midwifes were rushing around whispering and they put my little girl into an incubator.

"W-what is it?" I asked worriedly. No one answered. "What's happened? Is she okay?" I demanded. Again no one answered. The midwifes were rushing around and whispering. My stomach filled with dread as I wondered what was going on. Then I heard her. Then I heard her cry.

"Oh my god." I sighed happily.

I had never felt more relived in my life than to hear her just then.

* * *

It had been two hours since I gave birth and I was sat on my hospital bed with little Vanessa in my arms. She had her father's big green eyes and dark hair – she was like the female version of him. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, her big green eyes shining brightly. I smiled at her.

"Hello Vanessa." I said softly. "Do you know who I am? I'm your mummy and I love you very much. You know your daddy? He loves you very much too but he can't be here right now. But he loves you lots and lots. You look like him, you do. He'll be home soon though, I promise and he will cherish you. I know he can't wait to see you." I said softly. "When he's home he's going to take you to the park, swimming, to the cinema he's going to do everything with you. We're going to do everything for you. Me and you, we're going to have him wrapped around our little fingers, aren't we? He's going to spoil you rotten. Me and your daddy love you very much. Don't you ever forget that." I said kissing her forehead. Her big eyes were still looking at me, as if she was listening to every word. I wondered if she could hear me. I'd like to think she could.

I had been so absorbed in my little girl that I hadn't noticed my mum and aunt stood crying in the doorway.

"What's a matter with you two, soppies?" I asked.

"What you just said." Abby said wiping her eyes. "It was so sweet." She said sitting down next to me.

"Look at your granny and aunt crying like babies." I said to Vanessa smiling.

"Granny. That makes me feel old." My mum smiled.

"That's because you are." Joe said from the door.

"You cheek bas-"

"Uh, little ears present!" I said. Joe laughed and sat down next to my mum.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's perfect." I smiled. She wrapped her little hand round my pinkie finger and closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully. The midwife came in.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said not taking my eyes off a sleeping Vanessa.

"Are you okay?" The midwife asked, shoving a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm good. Tired but good." I said. The midwife smiled.

"You should put her in the cot and get some sleep. You've had a very tiring day." She said. I nodded. I didn't want to let her go but I put her delicately in the cot.

"We'll see you tomorrow." My mum said.

"Bye" I said as my mum, Joe and Abby left.

I was absolutely exhausted but I couldn't sleep. I was too busy watching Vanessa. Her little chest rose with every breath she took. Occasionally, she'd kick or move her arms. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was so perfect, so innocent.

I would've watched her all night and not got bored if sleep hadn't taken me.

I dreamed peaceful dreams of me, Zach and Vanessa.

I just couldn't wait for those dreams to be reality.

* * *

**It's really short I know but I'll make the next one longer. **

**I got emotional during this chapte, haha. **

**Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The sky was grey and dull and it looked as if it was about to snow any minute. The cold November air nipped my skin as I pushed Vanessa through the park in her pram. She looked so adorable in her white snow suit and wrapped in all the blankets. I didn't want to bring her out in the cold but I think we both needed to get out of the house. I had been back from the hospital for three weeks and I hadn't left yet. My mum had done my shopping for me and I'd stayed at home and looked after Vanessa. My mum and aunt Abby had insisted that I got some fresh air so here we were.

"Cammie?" A voice called. I spun round and saw Macey McHenry.

"Macey! Hey!" I shouted. Macey came running over, her grey woollen scarf flying behind her.

"How are you?" she asked shoving a lock of glossy black hair behind her ear.

"I'm great." I smiled at my old best friend who I hadn't seen I so long. "How about you?"  
"Yeah, I'm fantastic. Who's this?" She beamed pointing to the smiling bundle in the pram.

"This is my daughter Vanessa." I smiled.

"Aw, isn't she the sweetest." Macey cooed. "Where's Zach these days?" Macey asked. Shortly after Zach and I met, Macey, Liz Bex and I sort of fell out of touch. We met up for coffee occasionally but that stopped happening eventually. I had been in touch with Bex more though, after our coffee the other month we had spoken occasionally .

"He's serving in Afghanistan." I said sadly.

"Oh, right. When does he come home?"

"A few months." I said.

"Has he met Vanessa?" She asked.

I shook my head sadly. "No, he hasn't."

"He knows though?" Macey asked.

"Of course he does." I said. "When he's done this tour he's coming home for good though."

"That's good then." She said. "Hey, we all should meet up sometime. Me you Bex and Liz." She said.

"Yeah." I smiled. "That's a great idea."  
"Okay, well I have to go but I'll call you?" Macey suggested.

"Yeah, see you around." I waved. I wanted to meet up with Liz, Bex and Macey all together. I wanted us to be close again.

* * *

"She needs feeding in an hour and –"

"Yes, yes I know how to look after a baby." My mum laughed.

"I don't want to leave her…" I said handing Vanessa over to my mum reluctantly.

"It will only be for a few hours and I'll look after her 'till you get back. Go and have some fun." My mum said shoving me into the hallway. I sighed and checked my appearance in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved t-shirt and a chunky grey cardigan. I put on my thick red coat, looped my black scarf around my neck and headed out of the door.

It had snowed over night but it was just a covering. It wasn't as cold as it had been but it wasn't exactly hot. As I walked down the snow covered streets into the town centre, I saw young children on sledges and building snowman. I saw three old ladies all with the same grey hair and perm in a long coats nattering about lord knows what. It made me smile. I saw couples walking hand-in-hand and I felt happy for them but jealous at the same time. I wanted Zach to be home so I could walk hand-in-hand down snow covered streets with him.

I pushed open the door to Starbucks, the warmth and smell of fresh coffee welcoming. In the booth in the back corner I saw Liz, Macey and Bex sipping steaming coffee from large cups.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to Liz and peeling off my coat.

"Hey." They all said. "No, Vanessa today?" Macey added.

I shook my head. "Mum's looking after her today." I said sipping the coffee that I presumed was mine.

"Oh, I was going to call you but I didn't know if you'd be busy or not. How is she?" Bex asked.

"She's perfect." I smiled.

"Aw." Liz cooed. "Does she look like you or Zach?"

"Zach. Definitely. She's got his eyes, his hair, his everything really." I said.

"Aw, do you have a picture?" Bex asked sipping her coffee. I nodded and took out my phone. I showed them the picture that I had taken yesterday to send to Zach of her in a pale pink spotty babygrow.

"Oh my god!" Liz cooed. "She's adorable." I smiled and put the phone back in my pocket.

"So what's going off in you lives?" I asked.

"Well…" Bex began. "I'm getting married!" She said excitedly.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Liz asked.

"Grant." She said.

"Who else did you think?" I laughed.

"True." Liz smiled.

"What about you Macey?" Bex asked.

"I'm going on a six month charity trip to Gambia." She said.

"That's really sweet of you, Mace." Liz said. Macey just shrugged.

"Well, I've always had everything I've wanted so I decided to give something back." She said. "What about you Lizzie?"  
"Um, me and Jonas bought a house together." She said.

"Where?"

"It's three houses down from you, actually Cammie." She said.

"Oh, cool. We'll be able to see each other more then." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing. It was like we were best friends all over again. It was great.

* * *

**Another short chappie, I know but I had writers block:-( BUUUUTT! On the upside, there is some drama in the next chapter so that might make up for this crappie chappie:-)))**

**Please review:-)x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The February sun shone brightly in the sky but the air was cool. Vanessa was four months old now and was sat propped up on the couch surrounded my cushions and teddies. Her dark hair had thickened and her eyes had brightened. She looked more and more like her father every day.

I had sent Zach endless pictures of her and letters since she was born. I hadn't had one reply. I had told myself that maybe it was just really hectic at the minute. Maybe the letters got lost. Maybe he had forgotten to post me a letter back. No news must be good news. Right? I shook the thoughts from my head. I was over-reacting.

I glanced over at Vanessa who had fallen asleep in the space of about a minute. I smiled and picked her gently. I loved her so much. I cherished every minute I had with her. I just wish Zach was here. I wanted him to help me. Don't get me wrong, I can manage and my mum and Joe help out a lot it's just it isn't the same. They are sweet and all but they shouldn't have to help out. It should be Zach.

I put Vanessa in the cot next to my bed. It was only three in the afternoon but I was tired and had very little sleep last night so I decided to catch up a bit now.

I slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_The sky was dull but the weather was unbearably hot. Four men walked alongside each other through what appeared to be waste land. I stood on the side lines watching. I recognised one of the men almost immediately. It was Zach. I ran up to him but it was as if I wasn't there. He ignored me and carried on talking. _

_"Zach! Hey! Zach I've missed you…" I trailed off when he looked straight through me to one of his friends. It was like I wasn't there. Then I realised. I wasn't. _

_"Do you reckon the terrorist group is round here?" Zach asked one of his companions._

_"That is what the general said." The other man said looking round. _

_Suddenly, Zach and his friends were flying through the air. The ground around me went up in flames. I screamed as I watched the world around me burn. I looked around for Zach but I couldn't see him. I tried to scream his name but my throat was dry and no words came out. _

_The flames began to clear and then I saw him. He was lying on the floor. His body was twisted at an unnatural angle. _

_He was dead._

I shot up in bed, breathlessly and with sweat on my forehead. I looked around. I wasn't in some Afghanistan waste land. I was in my own room. In my own house. In my own country. Vanessa was still sleeping peacefully at my side. The only person missing was Zach. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to tell myself he was fine and that it was just a dream. But it felt so real. I knew, of course, that it wasn't but it felt so real. I could smell the smoke from the fire. I could hear the screams so vividly. It felt like I was there.

I shook my head and told myself to stop being so stupid. It was just a dream. A silly dream. Zach was safe. He would be home soon and I wouldn't have to worry any more. He would be home soon.

Unable to convince myself Zach hadn't been in some explosion, I picked up my sleeping daughter and carried her downstairs. I put her into the little crib in living room and put the kettle on.

I carried my too hot coffee and sat down on a couch that felt too stiff in a room that felt too cold. I flicked the TV on and it went straight to the news channel.

There was something about a missing child, a freak flood in Mississippi and something about finding a murderer but I couldn't pay attention. I felt so stupid. "See!" I told myself. "He's fine. If something had happened to him, it would have been on the news."

Then I saw a story that made me blood run cold.

_Three soldiers killed in an explosion in Afghanistan. _

My stomach knotted. The phone rang but I ignored it. My eyes were glued to the screen. Then, three pictures flashed onto the screen. Matthew Woods, John Smith and Elliot Jones. No Zach Goode. For a moment I felt relief. It wasn't Zach after all but that feeling soon washed away. Those men could've been someone's father, someone's husband or someone's son.

There would be someone, someone like me, who had a loved one out fighting. Someone who couldn't sleep at night for worries, someone who was watching this. They will have only heard the devastating news not long ago or maybe not heard yet. Their lives were about to fall apart.

It seemed more real to me then. It could so easily have been Zach's name up there. Yes, I was relieved that it wasn't his name up there but someone somewhere was distraught knowing that it was there son or husband or fathers name up there. It could so easily have been me going through what that family are going through right now.

I tossed and turned in bed that night. I was still worried about Zach. I hadn't heard anything from him in months. That wasn't right. Something wasn't right. I climbed out of bed and crept down the stairs quietly so I didn't wake Vanessa with any loud noises.

I looked through the phone book for the number Zach had given me for emergencies. He said if I ever had any questions or worries ring this number. They might be able to help.

I didn't care if it was late; I had to speak to someone. I needed to know he was safe. I dialled the number, my hands shaking. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is the office of defence. How may I help you?" The man at the other end said.

"Um I was wondering if you could give me the whereabouts of Zachary Goode." I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that kind of information." The man said.

"Okay. I'm his fiancée you see and I haven't heard from him in months and we have a daughter and I don't know what to do…" I said my words flying out too fast.

"Okay, Miss. I can't tell you where he is but I can check my database and tell you if he is okay if you like."

"Oh, please." I said. My heart pounded against my ribs as I heard him clicking away at his keyboard.

"Um, Miss. I'm terribly sorry. You should have been informed by now. Captain Zachary Goode is M.I.A." The man said sadly.

"W-what?" I stammered nearly dropping the phone.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss; you should've been informed by now." The man said. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I put the phone down and collapsed to the floor, tears flooding from my eyes.

* * *

**So...What do you think?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'll update soon:-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

**I'm going back to school tomorrow, so my updates won't be as frequant as they are right now because I need to take this year seriously and school comes first over fanfiction. I will try and update all my stories once a week, though!**

* * *

My whole body shook as I sat slumped on the kitchen floor, trying to take in the news. Zach's missing in action. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? I didn't care that it was late; I reached up to grab the phone again and began to shakily dial my mum's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" My mum said sleepily.

"Mum," I said my voice shaking.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" My mum asked quickly picking up on the distressed tone in my voice.

"It's Zach," I said with tears pouring down my face.

"Kiddo, what's happened?" Mum said.

"He's…he's… missing," I said trying to catch my breath between words.

"Oh my god! Cammie, pack a bag, you and Vanessa are coming to stay with me for a while," mum said.

"Mum, we'll be fine…" I said trailing off but I was glad my mum had offered to let me stay with her. I didn't think I'd be able to cope by myself.

"No, Cammie, you won't. You must be in a right mess, which is completely understandable. I need to look after you, I am your mother after all," she said.

"OK," I sniffled.

"I'll be round in five," mum said.

"Uh huh," I said before hanging up the phone.

I don't know where I found the physical or emotional energy but I had soon packed myself a bag for Vanessa and me.

I held Vanessa tightly in my arms as I carried her down stairs. I felt a dull ache in my heart as I looked at her innocent, sweet little face. What if the little girl in my arms never got to see her father? I couldn't live with her not knowing him and knowing how much of an amazing man he is. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. I tried to tell myself he would be home soon, that they would find him but the thoughts kept coming. I couldn't shake it.

My mum pushed open the door and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh, kiddo," she said stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry baby."

* * *

I didn't know when I had gone to sleep but I must have at some point because when I woke up it was almost mid-day. I rolled over, wondering why I was in my old bedroom at my mum's house but then I remembered. Everything that happened last night came flooding back to me. I pulled the covers over my head and curled up. I wanted to cry and scream about how unfair it was. I think I must have been out of tears, though, because none fell. I was all cried out.

I dragged out of bed and padded downstairs. I flopped down onto the couch in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked putting her arm around my shoulders. I didn't answer because I didn't know how I felt. How was I supposed to feel? The love of my life, my little girl's daddy was missing – possibly dead – how was I supposed to feel?

It's not something anyone either tells you. No one sits down with you and tells you how you are supposed to feel in this situation. No one tells you what to do in this situation.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked quietly.

"Joe took her out," mum said. I nodded. "It'll be OK, kiddo," she added.

"Will it though?" I certainly didn't think it would be.

"He will come home, I'm sure of it," she said. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"What if he doesn't?" I said. "What if I never see him again?" I said trying desperately to hold the tears back. "What if he never meets Vanessa?" I said.

"Oh, sweetie, you mustn't think like that," she said.

"It could be true, though," I said burying my face in my mothers shoulder.

"It won't be. He'll come home, I'm sure of it," she said.

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't…" I said. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't.

"Everything will be OK, I promise," she said but she didn't sound so sure.

* * *

I pushed the spaghetti round my plate. I hadn't eaten in almost 24hours but I didn't have an appetite.

"Cammie, you have to eat something," Joe said.

"I'm not hungry," I said putting my fork down.

"You have to eat, Cammie," mum said squeezing my hand from across the table.

"I don't feel like eating," I sighed. Mum and Joe exchanged a glance but neither of them said anything. "I'm going to bed," I said.

"OK, if you need anything, just shout," Joe said. I nodded and went upstairs. I fell exhaustedly onto my bed. I glanced at the ring on my hand, which only made me cry again. I wanted to hide under the covers and never come out again. I desperately wanted to wake up and this all be a dream. I wanted Zach to appear at the end of the bed and say it was all a joke, that he wasn't really missing and that he'd been allowed home early.

I knew none of these things would happen but it didn't stop me wishing.

It killed me to know that wishing was all I could do.

* * *

**Review please:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

**I didn't have any homework tonight so I decided to update!**

**I hope you enjoyyyy!**

* * *

Mum and Joe had taken Vanessa out so I could have some time alone to get my thoughts together. I really appreciated everything they were doing for me and Vanessa; I know I wouldn't have been able to get through it without them to support me. It had been a week since the news of Zach's disappearance – I still didn't know how long he had been missing because I didn't get notified when it had happened – and I was beginning to come to terms with it. Well, not exactly, but I had stopped crying every minute so I was getting better. I was still struggling to sleep at night and feeling desperately sad but I knew I had to pull myself to together, to get my head straight for Vanessa's sake as well as my own sanity. Mum had told me that I was allowed to be upset, it was completely natural, but I couldn't drown myself with sorrow. She told me I had to do something to take my mind off it but I couldn't. I had spent the last week in my pyjamas and hadn't left mum and Joe's house.

A knock on the door snapped my out of my thoughts. I opened the door and Macey was stood there in black floaty dress that finished a few inches above the knee. I raised an eyebrow at her attire but she just pushed past.

"Hey, Mace, come in," I muttered sarcastically. She didn't say anything she just dropped the shopping bags in her hands to the floor and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Cammie," She said softly. "Your mum told me what happened – I'm sorry," she said. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. When people say 'I'm sorry' I never know how to respond. "I'm here to rescue you," she said smiling a little and pointing to the bags at her feet.

"What?"

"You're mum called and said you've been devastated – completely understandable – but she wanted me to take your mind off things so I'm taking you out!" Macey said.

"Oh, I'm not sure –"I began. I really wasn't in the mood to go to one of Macey's posh cocktail bars she likes to go to.

"No, no," she said picking the bag back up. "You don't have a choice."

"I haven't got anything to wear!" I insisted. Macey shook her head.

"I'm prepared," she waved the bags about as she headed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't getting out of this. But if this did make me feel a bit better (which I doubted it would) then it wouldn't be a bad thing. Even if I only had an hour or two to take my mind off it.

"Are you sure?" I said looking in the mirror. Macey had bought me a pale pink strapless dress with an empire waist that finished just above the knee. My hair was in loose curls on my shoulders. I had a smaller amount of black lining my eye and a shimmery pink gloss on my lips.

"Babe, of course I'm sure," Macey smiled. For the first time in days, I smiled a genuine smile, too. I was glad I had my best friend back – she would take my mind off Zach for the evening.

We stepped out of the cab into the chilly evening air and I immediately wished I'd brought a jacket. I looked up at the building in front of me, it didn't seem that special and I instantly thought we'd over dressed. We walked into the building and down some not-so-classy steps. When we pushed open two shiny wooden doors, I was surprised at the drastic change. The room was dimly lit but you could see the beautifulness of the room inside. The chairs and booths were a deep red and the floors gleaming black. All around us, women were dressed in dresses similar to mine and Macey's and the men wore shirts and trousers. This really was a Macey McHenry style bar. Macey pulled me to a booth in the far corner of the bar and ordered us drinks with fancy names.

We talked for a while but I still couldn't stop thinking about Zach. I felt guilty for being here. I shouldn't be out trying to have fun just after I'd found out he was missing.

"Cammie, hi," A voice said. I put my glass down and turned my head to see Tina Walters with one of her cronies.

"Um, hi," I said. I exchanged a glance with Macey who shot Tina a dirty look. I had told her about what Tina had said to me when I was pregnant and it had caused Macey to hate her ever since.

"I thought you had a baby?" She said slipping into the booth with us.

"Yeah, I did," I said wondering where she was going with this.

"Shouldn't you be, like, with it?" she said. I tensed.

"Excuse me?" I said coldly.

"Shouldn't you be looking after it instead of partying?" She said.

"This is only the second time I've left her with family to go out with friends since I had her and this is the first evening out," I snapped. Tina looked at me disapprovingly. "Not that it is any of your business," I added.

"It isn't right –" Tina began but Macey cut in.

"I only brought her here to take her mind off Zach!" She snapped.

"Zach? Oh, the baby daddy! Did he run off? I expected as much, that's why you shouldn't have kids outside marriage," Tina said. I felt anger wash over me at Tina's horrible words. She didn't have a clue. Maybe if she knew the truth, she wouldn't have said that. Then again, maybe she would.

"No, actually," I snapped with pain in my voice. I had come out to get away from Zach's disappearance but that was not to be with the looks of it. "He went missing in action and Macey offered to take me out to take my mind off it because I wasn't doing any good shut up at home all the time crying. She wanted to try and make me feel better!" I snapped without raising my voice. Tina didn't say anything. "C'mon, Mace, we're leaving!" I said grabbing my clutch and stepping out of the booth. Macey followed, only turning round to glare at Tina and her friend.

"I'm so sorry about her," Macey began as stood in the freezing cold waiting for a cab. "I wanted to cheer you up a bit, not make you feel more upset," she said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault," I reassured my friend. "I was having fun until she came over. I had felt so much better; it took my mind off it." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

Macey had offered to come in but I lied and said I was tired. I saw mum's car back on the front but the lights were out so I assumed they were all in bed. I was happy, I wanted to be alone. I kicked Macey's nude Louboutin's off and crept quietly up the stairs. I peeled my dress off and left it in a heap on the floor. I pulled my hair in to a messy bun and slipped one of Zach's old t-shirts on and climbed into bed. I breathed in his smell from the top and pulled the covers above my head.

Then I let the tears fall.

* * *

**What do you all think? Please review! **

**And i'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Cammie, get up kiddo," I was barely able to hear my mums words as I was buried underneath all my blankets.

"No," I shot back a little harsher than necessary. I was never getting up again.

"Come on, it's two in the afternoon," my mum said pulling my covers from me and breaking me from my warm defences against the world. I buried my face in my pillow.

"I'm not leaving this bed, ever," I insisted. I didn't have the emotional or physical strength to do it. I thought I was coming to terms with everything, I thought I was able try and get on with things again but I was wrong. I was just kidding myself.

"Cammie, I know you're devastated and you have every right to be but you can't stay in bed crying for the rest of your life," mum said.

"Try and stop me," I groaned.

"Cammie, for god sakes. You need to sort yourself out so you can look after your daughter," she said. "Joe and I have looked after her all week but I won't look after her forever," she said. "She needs you." I didn't say anything but I knew she was right. I was being selfish. I was moping about doing nothing while I was leaving Vanessa with mum and Joe. "I've run you a bath, I suggest you get in it, and then get dressed and you take Vanessa for a walk in the pram or something," she said. She chucked a towel on my bed and left the room.

I padded across the landing and into the bathroom. I lowered myself into the warm water. I splashed my face with the warm water to wash yesterdays smudge makeup off. I sunk under the water and lathered my hair with tropical shampoo and conditioner.

When I got out of the bath, I wrapped one of my mums fluffy towels round me and blow-dried and straightened my hair making it look silky and soft. I pulled on some pale pink skinny jeans, a black vest top and a chunky cardigan. I put on a light layer of foundation, some mascara and a shiny lip-gloss. I looked in the full length mirror – for the first time in a week I actually looked like me again.

"Do you feel better now?" Mum asked as I tucked Vanessa into her pram.

"A little," I smiled. It was true. The hot bath and stuff had made me feel better. It was like I'd temporarily washed the bad thoughts and sadness away.

"Good," she smiled.

"I'll be back in a bit," I said heading out of the door.

I pushed the pram up the road to the park. The air was chilly and I wished I had brought a coat but Vanessa looked all snugly and warm in her blankets. I smiled. She was getting more and more like her father as the day's passed. I promised myself then, that I would tell her something about her dad every day until he came home. If he came home.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice called from behind me. I was the only one in the park so he must have been talking to me. I turned round to see a man I had never seen before. He had wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um, hello?" I said.

"Are you Cammie Morgan?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, why?"

"My names Josh, I'm Zach's brother," he said. My eyes widened. Zach had never mentioned his family before. I'd never met any of them either. I didn't even know he had a brother.

"Oh, hi," I said. I couldn't see a resemblance at all. I knew from what Zach had told me that he looked like his mum so maybe Josh looked like his dad.

"I'm sorry for just randomly coming but when I heard about Zach…" he said. I swallowed. Mentioning Zach made me want to cry again. "I had to find you," he added.

"Did Zach talk to me about you?" I asked. He nodded.

"We didn't talk often but when he spoke to his family, he spoke a lot about you," he smiled. I smiled. I couldn't imagine Zach talking to his family about me. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to the pram.

"Oh, this is mine and Zach's daughter, Vanessa," I smiled.

"Oh, I can tell she's Zach's, she's basically the female version of him," he smiled looking into the pram.

"She is," I said softly.

"You know, you and Vanessa should come over and meet my mum and dad sometime, and my sister," he said.

"I'd love to. Zach never mentioned a brother or a sister," I said.

"Didn't he?"

"No," I said. "I'd love to come and meet you all, though," I said.

"Here is my number and my address, call me later and we'll arrange something."

"Okay," I smiled.

"See you," he waved.

"Bye," I was glad to have met Zach's brother. I was happy to meet his family. Although I did wonder why he never wanted me to meet them before.

* * *

"Mum, you'll never guess who I met in the park today," I said as I walked through the door.

"Who?" She called from the kitchen. I kicked my shoes off and carried Vanessa through to the kitchen.

"Zach's brother, Josh," I said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Really? I didn't know Zach had a brother," she said.

"Well, neither did I but he has a sister, too and he wants me to meet the rest of the family," I said.

"Oh, that's lovely, kiddo," she said.

"I know, will you keep an eye on Vanessa why I go and call him to arrange to meet them?" I said. She took Vanessa out of my arms and nodded.

I fished around in my oversized black bag looking for Josh's number. I found it right at the bottom. I tapped the numbers into the phone. He picked up almost straight away.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, it's Cammie," I said.

"Oh, Cammie, hey," he said. "I spoke to mum earlier and she said you can come over tomorrow – the address is on the back of the paper I gave you," he said.

"I'd love to come, I'll see you tomorrow then, what time?" I asked.

"Um, ten?" he suggested.

"Yeah, ten is good."

"Okay, see you then," he said.

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye, Cammie," he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**So, i've made Josh Zach's brother. There won't be any romance between Josh and Cammie because this is purely a Zammie story.**

**What did you all think?**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! **

**So cammie meets Zach's family for the first time...**

* * *

I didn't do the whole meeting the boyfriend's parents with Zach. And I didn't do the whole meeting the fiancés parents either with Zach. I didn't even know if his family knew we were engaged. Probably not, after all he proposed in his three weeks off so unless he got in touch with them, they wouldn't know. I think I must have gotten changed about twelve times this morning. I didn't know what to wear at all. I wanted to make a good impression but I didn't know what they classed as a good impression. In the end I had gone with a natural look with my face and put my hair in neat bun. I was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey blazer-jacket thing. I wore my Jimmy Choo boots Zach had bought me for my birthday with the little heel. Vanessa wore a polka dot pale pink baby-grow and looked as adorable as ever.

I knocked nervously on the door. After a minute or so, a girl with raven hair and twinkly green eyes, I assumed she was Zach's sister.

"Hey, I'm Cammie," I smiled.

"Oh, come in," she smiled. "My names Rochelle," she said. She led me through a cosy little house to a large living room where Josh was sat on one of the couches. The room was painted in pale green and was very pretty.

"Hi," I said to Josh.

"Hey, sit down," he said pointing to the seat next to where Rochelle had sat down. I sat down on the squishy leather couch. "Mum and Dad will be here soon," Josh said.

"OK," I said. Rochelle had seemed lovely and I suddenly felt less nervous.

"So, this is my little niece then?" she grinned looking at Vanessa who's big green eyes were looking round the room.

"Yeah," I smiled at Rochelle, "This is Vanessa."

"Aw," she cooed. "She's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"Of course," I smiled handing her to Rochelle. Then she noticed the twinkling ring on my finger.

"Oh, wow, that's beautiful," she said. "Is it an engagement ring?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, Zach proposed just before he went back for his second tour," I said.

"I didn't know Zach was taking the time out before his second tour," Rochelle said sceptically.

"Um, yeah, he spent his three weeks with me," I said.

"Oh, right. Well, the rings lovely," she grinned.

The doorbell rang and Josh went to answer it.

"Do you think your mum and dad will like me?" I asked Rochelle as she handed me back Vanessa.

"Well me and Josh like you so they should," she said. "Don't worry,"

A moment later, a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with red hair and green eyes walked in. They sat on the opposite couch in complete silence.

"You must be Cammie," the woman, Zach's mum, said icily.

"Yeah, yeah I am," I said nervously.

"Mum," Rochelle began, "Be nice – she is the mother and of Zach's child and his fiancé," she said.

"It probably isn't even his," the woman snarled.

"I'm sorry?" I said with a slight shake in my voice.

"C'mon, you hear about it all the time don't you. The girlfriends of soldiers having affairs and stuff," she snapped.

"I can assure you Mrs Goode, that this is Zach's baby. She is almost identical and I would never, ever cheat on your son. I love him too much to either hurt him," I said defensively. I was shocked. She didn't even know me, why was she so quick to judge?

"Mum, don't be so ridiculous," Josh snapped. "Cammie's lovely and she clearly made Zach happy," he said.

"Yeah, she took him away from us!" She hissed.

"No, you pushed him away!" Rochelle said. "He was gone before he even met her," she added.

"He spent so much time with her we've hardly saw him before he went to Afghanistan and now he's dead!" She spat.

"He isn't dead, he's missing," I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us he was missing – he's been gone for four months, why didn't you tell me?" she said.

"I only found out a week ago," I said tears filling my eyes. "And Zach hardly spoke about his family, even if I did know sooner I don't have anyway of contacting you," I said. Why did his mum hate me so much?

"I don't know what he sees in you, he could do some much better," she snarled. I felt sick. "I want nothing to do with you or your bastard child!" she shouted at me. "You took my son away from me," she spat. I didn't know what to say. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out. She hated me. Was this why Zach had never had me meet his family? Because his mum didn't like me.

"She didn't take him away!" Rochelle said defending me.

"So if he had never met this bitch, we still wouldn't have seen him, is that what you're saying?" She snapped.

"He hates us all and always has done, he would have turned his back and us either way!" she said.

"I should probably go…" I said. His mum glared at me. I had never felt so hurt. I didn't know what I had done to make her hate me so much.

"I'll show you out," Rochelle said sadly.

"I'm so sorry about her," she said.

"It's okay," I smiled weakly.

"No, it isn't," she said. "Will I still be able to see my niece?"

"Of course," I said softly. "One more thing," I said before I walked out of the door, "Tell your mum I'm sorry."

"Okay," Rochelle said.

"Bye, Cammie," she said.

"Bye,"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I'm thinking there might be 5 or 6 chapters left of this story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKYOUSOMUCHFORTHEREVIEWST HEYMEANSOMUCH!IDON'TKNOWWHYI'MNOTUSINGTHESPACEBAR...**

* * *

I was sat on the couch in living room. The room was full of Vanessa's toys. She was one years old now and was toddling about. She had thick dark hair and her eyes were still big and shiny. She was literally the female version of her father. Rochelle was sat with Vanessa on the floor surrounded by cuddly toys. I glanced across at the photo of me and Zach on the table and felt a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. He was still missing in action; no one knew where he was. He had been gone for a year. Sometimes I'd have dreams at night where he was back and we were all together again then I'd wake up to see his half of the bed empty and remember he was gone and might not ever come back. Although I didn't cry everyday and I was relatively happy most of the time I still longed for him to come home. I didn't cry everyday anymore but there has been more than one occasion when I've cried myself to sleep. Although I've come to terms with him not here, the pain has never gone away. I don't think it ever will – unless he comes home. I know that I'd never be able to love anyone again. Zach was the one. They say you know the minute you meet someone if they are the one and I believe that. I had loves before Zach but none were like Zach. The moment I met him there was something special about him. I don't believe in love at first sight because then you are falling in love with their appearance not their personality but me and Zach was like love at first conversation. Something clicked. It was a once in a lifetime thing, I won't ever experience that again.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to meeting Bex?" Rochelle asked snapping my out of my thoughts. After I met Rochelle and Josh, I had stayed close with them. Zach's parents on the other hand, they wanted nothing to do with me or their granddaughter.

"Um, yeah," I said glancing at the time. Rochelle had offered to watch Vanessa whilst I went out for lunch with Bex.

"Okay, have a good time," she said shoving a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"I will do," I grinned pulling my coat on, "Bye Vanessa," I waved.

"Mammy," she said. I smiled. 'Mammy' was her first word. I grabbed my grey bag off the table and headed out down the streets icy streets.

When I arrived at Pizza express, my cheeks were flushed red from the cold and I could no longer feel my ears. I noticed Bex already sat at a table. She was pretty hard to miss, her hair had been freshly dyed a deep red and was in movie-star waves. I slid into the seat opposite her.

"Hey, Cam," she grinned.

"Hey," I smiled taking a sip out of the iced coke she had ordered me.

"I ordered us meat feast pizza, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," I smiled.

"So, how's things?"

"Good," I said.

"Any news on Zach?" she asked. Zach had been a sensitive subject at first but now I didn't mind them asking about him.

"None," I said sadly. Bex just nodded.

"How's little Vanessa?" she grinned.

"She's trouble with a capital T," I laughed. "She's just like Zach," I smiled sadly, "Personality as well as looks."

"Aw, bless," she smiled. "Oh, good news – Grant found his wedding ring," she said with a roll of her eyes. Bex and Grant had been married for six months now and so far Grant had lost his wedding right about fifteen times.

"Where was it?" I laughed.

"In the sock draw," she said shaking her head. "Typical bloke," I grinned.

"Tell me about," she sighed dramatically.

Our pizza arrived a little while later.

"Mmm, smells gorgeous," I said as I grabbed a slice.

"Yeah," Bex said taking a bite. "Oh, that is heavenly!" Once Bex had ate the first slice she looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"What's up?" I asked once I'd slowed my mouthful of pizza.

"I've been dying to tell someone but Grant said we should wait 'til we know for definite…" She said.

"What is it?" I took a sip of coke.

"Oh, stuff it; I'll tell you," she grinned, "I'll burst if I don't!"

"Spit it out!" I ordered. I think _I_ might burst if she didn't hurry up and tell me!

"I think," she paused, "I think I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

"I know, I'm so excited," she said. "We've been trying since about six months before the wedding and I was starting to get worried I wouldn't be able to have kids but then I missed my period, I took the test and it was positive!" she beamed.

"That's fantastic!" I said squeezing her hands. "You and Grant will make great parents," I said.

"Thank you," she grinned. "Cammie, for what its worth, I think when Zach gets home, he'll be a great dad."

"He might not make it home," I said sadly.

"You haven't given up, have you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, but it's been a year now and I'm not stupid, I know the chances of him coming home now are slim. But I won't give up, ever," I smiled weakly.

"Good, because I think he will come him – wait forget that, I'm sure he will," she smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so," I said.

After a lovely afternoon with Bex, I pushed the door to my home.

"Rochelle, I'm back," I called. There was no answer. "Rochelle?" I shouted louder. I could here Vanessa giggling and a hushed voice but I couldn't make out who it was but it wasn't Rochelle. "Hello?" I called again walking through the hallway. "Rochelle?"

"Rochelle's gone," a voice called. I froze. I knew that voice. I knew that voice well, very well. I heard footsteps walking away from the kitchen. I wanted to walk towards who I thought it was but my body wouldn't move. The door opened and my hand flew over my mouth as I gasped.

"Oh my god!" I whispered. The man who stood in front of me held Vanessa close to him. The man I thought was gone forever.

* * *

**So what do you think? Cliffhanger much! Who do you think it is? Wait, you probably all know who he is but OMG:L anyway, review please and I'll updated soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG, I got loads of reviews on the last chapter! Thank you so, so much guys! It meant so much!**

**I'm sorry about the delay in updating but I've had loads and loads of homework (which I still haven't finished) and i was busy all weekend (the reason why i didn't finish my homework) which involved me and my friend unable to find a trainstation in a town we had never been to before.**

* * *

I thought my knees were going to give way on me and they probably would if he hadn't put Vanessa down and held me tightly in his arms. I breathed in his familiar smell – soap, something only he could make smell so good – unable to talk. I didn't know when I had started crying but I felt the tears rolling down my cheek.

"Anyone would've thought you'd seen a ghost," he said and I could feel his smirk. I let out a laugh as the tears continued to fall.

"I thought you were dead!" I said pulling my head off his shoulder but my arms stayed on his shoulders and his stayed round my waist. "I thought you were dead!" I said again.

"I'm back now and I'm never leaving again," he said kissing my forehead. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What happened, Zach?" I asked him the question I'd wanted the answer to for so long now.

"We can talk about that later – "

"No, please tell me," I pleaded. "I've been going out of my mind with worry, I need to what happened."

He sighed reluctantly. "Okay, but there isn't much to say. I can't exactly remember when it was and most of the details are classified but I can tell you the basics. I was on patrol with my squad when out some masked men came. We tried to fight back but we were hugely outnumbered. I can't remember a lot after that but I do remember waking up a few hours later in a small, dark, damp room. I could hear the screams of my friends from down the hall as their lives ended," he said with tears forming in his eyes. "Cammie, I've seen some truly terrible things. I've had some awful things happen to me," he said pulling up his sleeve and reviling a load of scars that ranged from burns to what were probably huge gashes. I gasped. "But I'm back now and I don't want to tell you all the terrible things because I don't want to poison your view on me because while I was held captive, I was no saint myself. I had to do some awful things to get out. And I certainly won't tell…" he looked down to our daughter whose name he didn't yet know.

"Vanessa," I said for him. He smiled as if to say that name was perfect.

"I won't tell her the horrors because she doesn't ever need to know about those awful things," he said. I nodded. I hadn't noticed I had started crying again.

"You don't have to talk about it but if you ever want to, I'll listen," I said clutching his hand so tightly, scared someone was going to take him from me again.

He smiled at me and kissed my lips tenderly. I felt a rush of happiness and thrill I hadn't felt in so long. My body felt electrified from his touch, it was almost like lightning. He ran his hands through my hair, kissing me harder and more passionately. My hunger and desire for him grew and grew. It wasn't just that we wanted to be with each other, we _needed _to be together.

* * *

A few hours later, when Vanessa was fast asleep in bed, Zach and I were curled up on the sofa, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Tell me everything about her," Zach said kissing my cheek.

"Who?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Vanessa," he grinned.

"Oh," I smiled. "She's lovely. She's exactly like you – like it's actually scary!" I laughed. "When she's up to no good, she pulls exactly the same face as you."

Zach laughed. "What face is that?"  
"You know that time when you broke the elevator in that hotel?" I laughed at the memory. "That face." Zach grinned. "Also, she had this baby doll that cries when you take the dummy out and sometimes she decides to hide the dummy," I sighed. I had spent many hours looking for that flaming dummy!

"Sounds fun," he muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, believe me, when it's 3am in the morning and there is still no sign of it, it is no longer funny," I sighed.

"Does the batteries not die?" he asked.

"You'd have thought so," I sighed.

"What else?" he asked.

"Well, there are lots of amazing things about but I guess I want to let you discover them," I said. It was sad that Zach wasn't around for the first year of her life – he had missed so much but I was glad he was back now.

"Sounds like a fair deal," he smiled squeezing my hand.

"Zach, I'm glad you're back," I smiled not letting go of his hand.

"I'm glad to be back."

* * *

**It's supershort I know but my IT homework isn't going to write it's self so I wanted to give you something.**

**Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**And someone had asked questions about that chapter so i'll just do a recap. **

**Basically, Zach managed to escape from where he was but was the only one to do so. He had been through a lot of awful things and had to do some pretty awful things to get out. He hasn't yet mentioned much about what happened but the truth will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

* * *

**ZPOV**

_The gun shots rung in the air. Instinctively, I dived to the hard sandy floor to dodge the bullets that headed in our direction. I was flat on the floor, my head down and I could see nothing but sand and gravel. My arms dived in front of my face – something we had been trained to do in such circumstances. All around me, I could hear the bullets flying and people hitting the ground. I could hear the screams of dying men._

I shot up in bed, my forehead coated in sweat and my heart racing in my chest. I looked around the room, relieved to see that I was, in fact in mine and Cammie's room and not back in the battle field. The dream had felt so real, it was as if I was re-living the hellish day most of my friends lost their lives.

I glanced over at Cammie whose blonde hair was scattered across the pillow, her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. I smiled at her even though she was in a deep sleep and had no idea.

I slipped quietly out of bed, it was only 3am in the morning but I didn't think I'd be getting back to sleep. I had never been able to get back to sleep after nightmares, especially ones that I had actually experienced. I couldn't tell myself it was just a dream because it wasn't. I had actually lived that and, somehow I didn't think I'd ever be able to forget. I'd never forget the smell of the sand as I hit the floor, I'd never forget the screams of my friends and comrades. I'd never forget the blood-stained ground as they dragged me away. None of it would ever leave me. Whilst I was held captive, I had often wondered if they were better off killing me. That way I wouldn't have had to live through the horrors they put me through whilst I was there. I wouldn't have to look at the scars that covered me, scars Cammie had yet to see. I wouldn't have the nightmares and the flash backs. I wouldn't have to dwell on the awful things I had to do to get out.

The only thing that made me try and escape, to escape the death I almost certainly faced, was that I needed to see Cammie and my baby girl. I had missed so much important things in her first year; I wouldn't let them take away me ever meeting her.

I threw myself onto the couch and pulled my knees to my chest. I stared at the blank TV screen, trying to block out the horrible memories I wish I could forget.

I must have fallen asleep at some point in the night because Cammie was shaking me.

"Zach," her soft voice said as she gently gripped my shoulder. My eyes flickered open and landed straight on her. Her hair was in its natural waves and she wore one of my old t-shirts and pyjama bottoms. "Morning," she smiled. I sat up and she handed me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup gratefully. The warm liquid burned down my throat but I didn't mind, I liked my coffee hot.

"You slept on the sofa?" she stated sitting down next to me.

"Uh, I had a nightmare and I didn't think I'd get back to sleep so I came downstairs," I said truthfully. "I must have drifted off at some point."

"What was it about?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Just some stuff about what happened…I'd rather not talk about it."

Cammie nodded. "Well, my mums insisted that she has Vanessa tonight so that we can spend sometime together," Cammie said and I was grateful for the subject changed. "I told her you'd probably want to spend time with her because, well, she is your daughter but she insisted."

"It's fine," I smiled at her reassuringly. I would get the day with my two favourite girls and then the evening with Cammie.

"Also," Cammie continued as if she hadn't heard me (a trait of hers I didn't think I'd miss but was one of the things I longed for most whilst I was away). "She's insisted we go over for dinner tomorrow, but I can tell her we aren't going," she finished.

"Cammie, it's fine, we can go," I said.

"Okay, I'll go and get a shower then I'll do some breakfast," she said standing up.

"Okay," I said. I shuffled off the couch to play with Vanessa. "Oh, Cammie," I called.

"I'd like bacon," I said with a slight smirk. Cammie rolled her eyes and continued to the shower.

* * *

"Aw, Zach," Cammie's mum said engulfing me in a bear hug. "It's so lovely to have you back!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her, unsure what to say.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner tomorrow," I smiled. "And for looking after Vanessa tonight," I added.

"Oh, it's no problem," she said shifting Vanessa to her other hip.

"Bye, bye, beautiful," I said kissing Vanessa's forehead.

"Bye, Zach," Rachel grinned.

"Bye."

Once the door closed I turned around I saw Cammie at the top of the stairs and oh my god, she took my breath away. Her dirty blonde hair hung straight on her shoulders, her makeup was mainly natural but with rouged lips and her little eyeliner brought out her shiny eyes. She wore a fitted long sleeved green dress that finished near the top of her thigh showing off her long, toned legs.

"Wow, you look amazing," I said unable to take my eyes off her. She blushed and took my hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with my smirk.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**And because 'honest-bitch-yeah' isn't answering my PM's, I'll post it here. If you think my writing is shit like you said, that is your opinion and I completely respect that (you didn't have to be so rude though...), all you need to do is stop reading, but then to go on and call me a slut and a whore when you don't even know me is uncalled for. Please elaborate on why I'm a slut and a whore.**

**Okay, this first bit is slightly M rated and involves sexual content so if you don't like it, scroll down to the next bit please. And don't comment on it being 'inapropriet' or 'OOC' because they are in their 20's and if you don't like this sort of thing, don't read. **

* * *

"You know," Zach said putting his empty glass on the shiny table. "I'm bored here…" he said with a slight smirk. He put his hand gently on my waist. I smiled at him.

"Oh, really?" I said with a grin. He nodded.

"Yeah," he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I think we should go book a hotel room for the nigh…" he said trailing off, not needing to continue.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

"I'm one for good ideas…" he smirked. "I do believe that there are hotel rooms above this club, right?" he said.

"I think so," I stood up from the stool I was sat on. He took my hand and led me up some shiny black stairs. He booked a room at the reception desk and I had to do my best not to punch the blonde haired girl behind the desk as she fluttered her eyelashes at him stuck her overly fake chest out at him. I shot her a death glare and put my hand discreetly on the desk but so she could clearly see the ring on my finger. She seemed to notice, gave up and handed us our room key.

I pushed open our hotel room. It was nice with glossy wooden floors and matching furniture with purple walls. The bed was in the centre of the room. I kicked my shoes off and Zach gently pushed me down onto the bed. He began kissing me passionately but gently. I could feel passion surging through my veins as he began to kiss my neck. I groaned and began to undo the buttons on his shirt to reveal his god-like body. Our bodies pressed together like we were one. He ran his strong but comforting hands up my thigh and over my hips. He slowly un-zipped the zipper on my dress and pulled it off my body. He softly kissed my collarbone sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you, Cammie," he whispered in a deep sexy voice between kissed. I groaned slightly.

"I love you too," I murmured as I un-zipped his trousers and pulled them down his muscular thighs. I felt his hands wander over my breasts and bum. His hands stopped at the top of my lacey underwear and he looked up at me, waiting for me to let him go on.

"Don't stop…" I groaned.

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the curtain in the hotel room made me stir. I could feel Zach's arms wrapped around my bare waist and his warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Morning," I said rolling over to face him. I don't understand why men look like sex gods when they wake up (Zach does anyway) yet us women look worse than death.

"I could stay like this forever," Zach smiled. I felt my stomach flip over at his smile.

"I know you could but we have to go to my mums in…" I glanced up at the clock, "shit!" I exclaimed when I saw we only had half an hour.

"Can't you just tell her we'll be late?" he asked.

"No, she's done too much for us as it is, plus, don't you want to see Vanessa?" I said.

"Of course I do," he smiled. I slipped out of bed and picked Zach's shirt off the floor to put on. I could feel Zach's eyes on me so I looked up.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," he smiled.

"You only say that when I'm naked," I smirked.

"I do not!" He laughed.

"You do!"

"I call you beautiful all the time!" he said.

"Yeah but you only say I'm the beautifulliest girl you've laid eyes on when I'm naked," I laughed as I buttoned his shirt up.

"Beautifulliest? Is that a word?" he said. I shrugged.

"Get dressed, lazy arse," I called as I went into the bathroom.

"I would if someone wasn't wearing my shirt!" he called after me.

"Babe, I look better in that you!" I smirked.

* * *

"You know, I had a really nice meal," Zach said as we drove away from my mum's house after dinner.

"It was, wasn't it?" I smiled.

"Cammie, you know I proposed to you ages ago?" He said.

"Zach, it isn't the sort of thing I'd forget."

"Well, I still intend to marry you," he said. I smiled.

"And I still intend to marry you," I said.

"Of course you do, it's me," he smirked.

"You always ruin the moment," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You weren't saying that last night," he smirked.

"Hilarious, Zach, really funny," I muttered sarcastically.

"I know right," he grinned.

"I'm literally laughing my ass off right now," I said.

"Babe, that sounds serious."

"What?"

"Laughing your ass off – sounds like a serious medical condition."  
"I'll be sure to get it checked out," I said sarcastically.

"I'll do it for you if you like," he smirked.

"Zach!" I hissed. "little ears!" I said pointing to where Vanessa was sat.

"C'mon, it ain't like she can here it is it?"  
"Still, you won't talk like that around Vanessa."

"Sorry, mum," he muttered with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Oh piss off!"

"What? I can't talk about your ass but you can say 'piss'?"

"This is exceptional circumstances," I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're being an ass," I said glaring at him.

"It's why you love me," he grinned.

"No, I'm pretty sure it isn't," I said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Asshole."

* * *

**Don't know what I think to this chapter:(**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, I'm really struggling for ideas with this story now and I think it's about run it's course, so I think i'm just going to do this one and then a future chapter I think.**

* * *

**ZPOV**

I smoothed my black suit out as I stood at the top of the isle. I was nervous. Very nervous. It was unlike me to get nervous but I was. The church had been decorated in gold and white for our wedding and the pews were full of people. My mum and dad had refused to come – not that this surprised me – but my siblings had come.

The weather had stayed nice for us. We had had a lovely summer and I was half expecting it to rain to day or something. It was just our luck that something like that would happen but it had stayed nice and it wasn't too hot, or too cold.

"The heavy oak doors swung open she took my breath away. Cammie's hair was in a bun and she had a little tiara on. Her dress was a floor-length white fitted number with lace sleeves that was so simple yet made her look like a princess. Her smile was bright and radiant her arm was linked with Joe's, the man who was giving her away. Behind her stood Bex, Liz and Macey with the front of their hair braided and soft gold dresses that finished just above the knee. Holding hands with Macey was my two year old daughter, Vanessa. She, like Cammie, had a tiara and she wore a very princess-like gold dress.

When she got to the end of the isle, she flashed me a smile.

"You the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on," I whispered to her. She blushed and turned to face the vicar, an old man with white hair and a beard.

"We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan…"

* * *

**CPOV (Vanessa is five)**

"Mammy!" Vanessa called running in, today had been her first day at nursery and after tears and tantrums at the gates I had finally got her to stay and now she was home with a bright smile on her face.

"How was nursery?" I beamed sweeping her up in my arms.

"It was great mammy!" she said.

"Was it?" I smiled. "What did you do?" I asked her.

"Well, I drew a family portrait and I got a gold star for it!" she said proudly.

"Oh, wow! That brilliant!" I said kissing her forehead and putting her on the floor. "Did you show daddy when he picked you up?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's on display," she explained.

"Aw, well done, sweetie."

"Mammy, I'm hungry," Vanessa frowned.

"Well daddy is going to cook tea because mammy has to go to work," I said. Shortly after Zach had returned, I had taken a course in nursing and I know had a job in the hospital.

"Mammy I want chicken fingers," she said.

"Daddy will do them for you in a minute," I said. Vanessa nodded and ran off to the playroom. We had also move house because Zach had gotten a well-paid job which meant we could have a bigish house now.

"Zach," I called as I slipped my brown leather jacket on. "I dropped Vanessa special bowl earlier and I smashed but I bought her one that is identical so it should be fine," I whispered. Vanessa got all funny if she didn't have her bowl.

"Okay, so I'm not telling her?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "See you, later," I said kissing his cheek.

"Bye," he called.

* * *

"Daddy, this isn't my bowl," Vanessa scowled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it is," I insisted.

"Daddy, it isn't," she said slamming her little fist on the table.

"Sweetie, it is – just eat your tea," I said. How the hell could she tell?

"I can't eat it if it isn't in my bowl!" She scowled.

"Vanessa, it's in your bowl," I sighed.

"No!" she crossed her arms over her little chest.

"Vanessa, eat your tea," I ordered.

"No!" she said shaking her head.

"Vanessa, I'll put you on the naughty step," I said.

"Mammy doesn't do that," she said.

"Well mammy isn't here, is she?" I sighed.

"Daddy, I want a McDonalds," she said.

"No, you've got your tea there," I sighed.

"But daddy, I want –"

"No way are we going to McDonalds!" I insisted.

…

So, thirty minutes later, we were just leaving McDonalds…

"Daddy, when we get home will you help me dress my dollies?" She asked.

"Um, sure, I'm not very good at co-ordinating outfits though."

"It's fine," she said with a wave of her hand. "Mammy's really good at it," she added.

…

"Daddy, you've done it wrong!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"How have I?" I asked.

"Because that's not her dress!" she said pointing to the brown haired doll in my hand.

"It looks nice though," I said. Vanessa rolled her eyes at me. "I think that's enough for tonight," I sighed. Dressing dolls really wasn't my forte.

"But I don't want to stop," she pouted.

"It's bedtime," I said. I looked up at the clock to see she had actually had half an hour longer than usual. She groaned and walked off to clean her teeth.

"Daddy," she called just after she left the room. "I want my old bowl back."

* * *

**What do you think? Reveiw please! The next chappie will be the last I think xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**SO, this is the last chapter:( I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. And yes that bit about the bowl was slightly stolen from outnumbered:L but its a great show:)**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and it was my favourite time of year. Outside, there was a light dusting of snow. All up the street people had inflatable Santa's and Christmas lights. I was wrapped up warm in my thick coat and gloves. Zach (because he's too 'cool' for a coat) was just in a hoodie. Vanessa kicked her pink wellies off pulled her pale pink woolly coat she dumped it on the floor and ran upstairs. We had just got back from the carol service at the church – it wasn't that we were overly religious its just that it was nice to get into the Christmas sprit.

"What do you think Santa's bringing you this year?" Zach asked picking Vanessa up.

"Presents," she grinned.

"Yeah, I know that," Zach said with a roll of his eyes.

"Mammy can we leave Santa a mince pie?" she asked.

"Yeah, if daddy doesn't eat them all!" I said giving Zach a knowing look.

"I didn't eat them!" he insisted. I raised an eyebrow. "It was…um…elves?" he said. Vanessa giggled.

"Mammy I'm going to put my pj's on and go to bed," she said jumping out of Zach's arms.

"It's only early yet," I said.

"I know but if I go to sleep then Santa will come," she smiled.

"Oh, okay," I said. "I'll put you to bed."

I braided Vanessa's silky brown hair down her back and then she slipped into her Rudolf pyjamas.

"Na night, mammy," she smiled as tucked her in.

"Night night," I kissed her cheek. I turned out her light and headed downstairs.

Zach was sat on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, blankets and two cans of coke.

"Oooh, this looks cosy," I smiled slipping under the blanket next to him.

"I thought, 'cause Vanessa is in bed, we should watch some films," he said putting his arm around me.

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"I know right," he said kissing my lips softly. I smiled.

"Zach, I have something to tell you," I said with butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm…I'm having another baby!" I grinned.

"Oh my god!" Zach exclaimed. "That's amazing!" He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Vanessa will have a little brother or sister," I said happily.

* * *

"Mammy!" Vanessa's voice rang in my ears. My eyes flickered open.

"Hello," I said sleepily. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:30am. Later than last year I suppose.

"Mammy it's Christmas!" she beamed jumping onto the mattress.

"Do you think Santa's been?" I asked. Vanessa nodded happily. "Let me wake daddy," I said shaking Zach. "Wake up, lazy," I said. Zach groaned and rolled over.

"It's Christmas daddy!" Vanessa bounced on the bed.

"Okay, okay," Zach said sitting up after Vanessa had landed on his foot.

"Lets go, lets go!" Vanessa said excitedly.

"C'mon then," I said. I climbed out of bed and slipped my dressing gown and followed Vanessa who was running down the stairs. She ran through to the living room and dived into the sack of presents.

She tore off the wrapping paper and squealed with excitement as she opened all the gifts.

I smiled, knowing this time next year, there would be another addition around our Christmas table.

* * *

**I know this is so so so so short but i'm not very good at last chapters so this was litterally the best I could do:(**

**Thank you all for reading and please, please, please review, just one last time!**


End file.
